Perlita
Es un mineral natural del grupo de las riolitas. La composición básica es la de un silicato alumínico, con pequeñas cantidades de otros elementos. En esta roca volcánica de aspecto vítreo, en su micro estructura presenta pequeñas bolas conteniendo gas y agua diseminadas por la masa vítrea. Se la expande mediante calor, lo que aumenta 10 y 20 veces su volumen. Este proceso se inicia con el lavado, trituración y finalmente el horneado, obteniéndose así el producto comercial perlita expandida, de uso común en construcción, o cultivo, este hecho es el que nos acerca este producto a los ceramistas, así como su fácil molienda. Composición Composición química comparada con un feldespato Uso El punto de fusión de la perlita es 40º más bajo que el feldespato potásico, esto permite agregarla a una pasta de gres, bajando su punto de sinterización. Como componente de esmaltes puede actuar a la manera de una frita natural. Respecto a la molienda de la perlita les diré que es muy fácil, en el mortero lleva unos pocos minutos reducirla a polvo fino. *Punto de Ablandamiento: 1600 °F - 2000 °F (871 - 1093°C) *Punto de fusión: 2300 - 2450 °F (1260 - 1343°C) se aplica la perlita en la pasta agregando a dos partes en volumen de pasta ya húmeda, una de perlita; a medida que las vas amasando vas a tener que rociarla un poco con agua para que la pasta no se seque demasiado. No necesita en realidad molerla demasiado para la pasta, sobre todo si buscamos la textura que nos proporciona con pequeños huecos. Puede reemplazar la chamota en su función, procurando en este caso de tener una granulometría adecuada, unos dos milímetros, o a la malla que nos interese. Pasta elaborada con perlita El primero con una mezcla de Papelbarro de baja, a la que se añadió: perlita expandida bolas de polispan, hasta que ya casi no se dejaba amasar , se comprimió, todo junto, hasta darle la forma deseada, en este caso un cubo. Como lo que se busca es una pasta muy texturada no aliso la superficie y se dejó que se vieran los materiales utilizados. Bizcochado a 980°C,( eso sí hasta que se quemó el papel soltó mucho humo a temperaturas entre 256 a 350°C más o menos). La foto con los cráteres corresponde a este cubo. El segundo cubo, con las misma dimensiones y también macizo, sólo con papel barro y cuando estaba a dureza de hueso le apliqué unas capas de terra sigillata blanca porque se busca una superficie más suave con una mínima textura.Dos texturas imagen:11 perlita.jpg Imagen:1 crudo.jpg Imagen:6 bizcochado.JPG Imagen:15 cubo.JPG Pasta con cobre y perlita Se colorea la pasta con óxido de cobre y lleva como carga un 6% de perlita, se cuece a 1040°C. La pasta presenta cráteres y con una interesante textura.mallaje del grog o chamota ideal. Foro cerámico de manises Localización En la República Argentina existen yacimientos de perlita en las provincias de Catamarca, Jujuy, Mendoza, Río Negro, Chubut y Salta, siendo esta última provincia la que posee los yacimientos más productivos del país. Recetas #Clay with perlite and paper fibers.Strong Clay for Lightweight Building by Ceramic Arts Daily. November 14, 2007. ##Water................................................................22.2% ##Paper fibers .......................................................11.1 ##Perlite (fine grain, appr. 0–2mm)...........................22.2 ##Ball clay.............................................................44.5 Véase también *Vermiculita *Diatomea *MATERIAS PRIMAS NO CONVENCIONALES EN CERÁMICA, autor ROBERTO HEVIA. *Materiales "alternativos "en gres *Perlita mineral. *Industrial Minerals Richard H. Olson, Edwin H. Bentzen, III, and Gordon C. Presley, Editor *Dos texturas *The Perlite Institute *Perlite Information Source *Manufacturer of Perlite Expansion Equipment *Mineral Information Institute - perlite *MATERIALES AISLANTES DE PERLITA Y SILICATO DE CALCIO.CONDUCTIVIDAD TERMICA Y PROPIEDADES. cs:Perlit de:Perlit (Gestein) el:Περλίτης he:פרלייט hu:Perlit (kőzet) nl:Perliet (mineraal) ja:パーライト (岩石) pt:Perlite (geologia) es:Perlita (geología) fi:Perliitti sv:Perlit zh:珍珠岩 Categoría:Perlita Categoría:Rocas ígneas Categoría:Silicatos Refractario Sustrato Categoría:Materiales de Construcción Categoría:Arcillas